


PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013

by Verilidaine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the 2013 PrimeScream Advent Challenge.  This is not a continuous story, but rather a collection of individual fills, and each one will have its own rating and warnings, so please pay attention to the notes at the beginning of each chapter.  Chapter titles are the day, prompt, and fill rating.</p><p>Link to the Advent Challenge: primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2 - Scrooge - T

**Title:** Scrooge  
 **‘Verse:** G-ish  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Optimus figures out what to call Starscream.  
 **Words** : 198  
 **Warnings:** None

 

* * *

 

“I figured it out,” Optimus said.

Starscream’s wings twitched and he fought back the growl.  He had, of course, been _aware_ of the Prime’s constant staring from across the room, but he was trying to work, and he’d been successfully ignoring it.  “Figured out what?” he asked tersely.

“What to call you,” Optimus said.  “When you’re being an irritating killjoy.”

“I am _not_ an irritating killjoy, I am _busy_.”

“You can be both, you know.”

Wings tensed, claws scratched the surface of the datapad, and then Starscream gave a long, dramatic sigh and turned, lounging back in his chair with one leg crossed delicately over the other, wings tilted just _so_.  Enticing.  Seductive.  _Dangerous_. “Well, my love?”

Optimus blinked at him, momentarily distracted.  “…Well what?”

“This thing you’ve figured out to call me,” Starscream said, and held his hand out gracefully.  “What is it?”

“Ah!” Optimus said, and held up one finger as his entire face lit up.  “It’s a human term, actually—"

Starscream’s optics narrowed.  It was a clear warning sign.

“— _Scrooge!_ ”

The datapad hit him in the center of his face, but he was laughing too hard at the indignant squawk to even care.


	2. Day 3 - Hot Bath - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **‘Verse** : G1  
>  **Rating** : M, to be on the safe side.  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime and Starscream  
>  **Summary:** Optimus helps Starscream not be cold.  
>  **Words:** 664  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **A/N** : For the purposes of this chapter, let's assume that Cybertronians shiver when cold, and haven't yet invented the hot bath for themselves.

When Optimus came online in the middle of the night and found himself alone in the berth, he didn’t even need to wonder where his companion had gone. Nights like these—the cold ones, when they didn’t face any suns for orns and orns and it felt like all of the warmth had been sucked from the planet—always ended in one place. 

Sometimes he followed, sometimes he didn’t. Tonight, he followed. 

He was cold. 

His companion—lover? mate?—was on the roof where he could see the stars, broad white wings reflecting what little light there was back to Optimus’s optics. They were shivering. When Optimus came up behind and pressed a hand to one, it flinched away. 

“Cold,” Starscream snapped at him. 

Optimus withdrew the hand. “Come back to berth,” he coaxed. “I know a few ways to warm you up.” 

Silence answered him. 

He x-vented in a heavy sigh and moved to sit down next to the seeker, following his gaze. “Are you just remembering, or is the cold making you dream?” he asked. 

“Dream,” Starscream murmured. He was huddled in on himself, frame shaking. Even his field felt cold. 

If he’d been dreaming, Optimus wasn’t surprised. He’d seen that dream, the endless white storm, the roaring winds, the terror and loss and pain of imagining what it would be like to die in such a place, frozen to death, trapped in the ice. 

That Skyfire had lived, in the end, didn’t change what the seeker dreamed. Had dreamed for eons. 

_Cold, frozen death._

Nights like these didn’t end until the sun came back. 

Optimus sighed and looked at the stars, gazing past them. Somewhere out there was Earth, the small rocky planet that had started everything. Subject to temperature the way theirs never had been, in a way they weren’t naturally equipped to handle. The species there had learned, but their kind, Cybertron kind, hadn’t…

Optimus straightened. Those species had learned how to deal with the cold, and some of his closest human friends had all cited a favorite method. “Come with me,” he said. 

“Frag off,” Starscream snarled. 

Optimus rolled his optics. “Give me one chance. I have an idea.” 

“If your idea relies on friction and is called spike-the-seeker—”

“Don’t be crass,” Optimus said. “And it doesn’t. Isn’t. Please, one chance.” 

Starscream glared at him, then heaved a sigh and waved his hand. “Fine, one chance,” he said. 

Optimus beamed behind his mask. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” he said, and ran off to get everything ready. It was a phenomenal waste of resources and he knew Starscream would give him a _look_ but if it worked, it would be worth it. 

Once everything was ready he came hurrying back to his shivering seeker and collected him up, bringing him back inside. When he got to his invention, Starscream stopped and gave it a dubious look. 

“…How much oil is in there?” he asked. 

“Too much,” Optimus said. “Get in.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a bath,” Optimus said. “A hot bath.” 

“How did you heat it?” Starscream asked suspiciously. 

“With love and hope,” Optimus said dryly. “Get in.” 

With every line of his frame showing exactly how stupid he thought this idea was, Starscream slowly climbed down into the partially lowered lift that Optimus had filled with oil and heated from beneath. It was hot enough to be just simmering beneath a boil, and as soon as he had a pede in, something _changed_ in Starscream’s frame. 

“Oh,” he said, and moved faster into the oil. It came up all the way to his chest by the time he settled, and when Optimus joined him, the level went even higher, up to his chin. Optimus wrapped his arms around him and could feel the humming vibration of the jet engines as they kicked into a purr. Starscream snuggled against him. 

“Better?” Optimus asked, as he sank even further into the amazing heat. 

“Better,” Starscream sighed happily.


	3. Day 4 - Pets - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : A New Pet  
>  **‘Verse** : G1  
>  **Rating** : T  
>  **Characters** : Optimus Prime/Starscream, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz  
>  **Summary** : Some of the Ark's reactions.  
>  **Words** : 250  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Author's note** : I really don't like this one, but for purposes of completion I'm putting it here.

“Optimus, _what_ —I mean, that is—have you _completely_ —have you gone—did you break— _what is wrong with your processors?!_ ”

That was Ratchet.  Stuttering and spluttering and looking like he couldn’t quite figure out what was going wrong with his _own_ processors, much less Optimus’s. 

“Sir, I hope you are aware of the serious ramifications to these actions.  If you are not I will be happy to take you through them; however, I would recommend scheduling a separate appointment as it will take some time.”

And Prowl, right on time, calm and logical and completely in control of himself.

“…Y’ know, if y’wanna keep ‘im, I bet ya could slip ‘im in as a pet.”

And _Jazz_. 

“ _What?!_ ”

And of course, never to be forgotten, Starscream. 

Optimus felt like burying his face in his hands and groaning, but he managed to keep it to a simple, one-handed rub over his mask as he looked around at the gathering that was quickly spiraling out of control.  “Ratchet,” he said firmly.  “I am in full possession of my processors, and they are functioning normally.  Prowl, thank you, but yes I am aware of the potential ramifications.  Jazz…”  Where to start.  “He is not a _pet_.  And _Starscream._ ”  Optimus turned his glare on the seeker.  “Calm down and _stop screeching_.”

“He called me a _pet!_ ” Starscream protested as he pointed at Jazz, and the yelling and chiding and chattering started all over again. 

Optimus just sighed.

The things he did for love.


	4. Day 5 - Jewelry - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : Dressing Up  
>  **‘Verse** : G1  
>  **Rating** : T  
>  **Characters** : Optimus Prime and Starscream  
>  **Summary** : Starscream tries dressing up, Optimus isn't convinced.  
>  **Words** : 325  
>  **Warnings** : None

 “What do you think?” Starscream asked, holding his arms out and spinning around, holding his wings high and wide to show them off.  They were draped with jewels, rare crystals cut down in classic styles, set in the finest chain that made him shimmer when he moved.  Thin flakes of polished silver moved between the ruby and blue, highlighting the seeker’s natural colors.  As he finished the turn, Starscream was preening.

Optimus looked for another few moments from where he was lounging on the berth, head tilted. “It’s nice, I suppose,” he finally said. 

Starscream tensed, fixing him with a sharp look.  “It’s nice … you _suppose?_ ”

“Yes,” Optimus said, and was grateful for the mask that hid the slight smile at the way his lover’s wings were getting more and more irate.  “The colors are complimentary.  It looks very nice.”

“I hope you know how very close to maiming you are,” Starscream said, arms crossed over his cockpit and hips cocked to the side. 

“I said it looks nice!” Optimus protested laughingly, and had to duck from a hand held mirror that got thrown towards his head.

“It’s not supposed to look _nice_ , it’s supposed to look _spectacular_ ,” Starscream said.  “What would you change to make it look _spectacular?_ ”

“Everything,” Optimus said, and then before Starscream could work out a reply other than indignant stuttering, drew his mask away and smiled.  “I just prefer your wings bare,” he said, quite honestly.  “There is nothing quite so spectacular as their natural state.”

Starscream’s optics narrowed at him and he just stood there for half a klik, considering, before sauntering over.  “Well, I will agree with that.  You are lucky you’re such a quick thinking smooth talker,” he said as he climbed onto the berth.

Optimus wrapped his hands around the seeker’s waist and brought him into his lap.  “I’m just compulsively honest,” he said with a chuckle before his mouth was captured in a kiss. 


	5. Day 5 (2) - Jewelry - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : Pearl Necklace  
>  **‘Verse** : G1  
>  **Rating** : M  
>  **Characters** : Optimus Prime and Starscream  
>  **Summary** : Optimus finds something on Starscream he doesn't like.  
>  **Words** : 435  
>  **Warnings** : Evidence of physical and sexual abuse.  
>  **Author's note** : I couldn't get this bunny away from the "Jewelry" prompt, so I just decided to go with two fills for that one.

Optimus found the seeker quite by accident, on one of his solitary drives away from the Ark, into the wilderness that scattered the continent.  Ironically, of all things, he’d been driving to try to forget him for just a little while.  Him and the complicated mess they’d made between themselves here on Earth, fraught with mistrust, bitter arguments, and nights so heated that Optimus felt warmer just by remembering them. 

The broken trees led him right to the jet that was huddled on the ground, back to a boulder, not looking like he’d be able to fly any time soon.  Starscream heard the noise of Optimus approaching and his head snapped up.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I saw the trees…” Optimus said, gesturing. 

Starscream eyed him, then pointed off in to the west.  “Megatron left not long ago if you want to follow him.”

Yes, that would be a good idea, but something was wrong with the picture and as he focused in and got a clearer picture, Optimus realized what.  He came forward, ignoring the threatening wing rattle and Starscream’s threats to keep back.  He knelt down in front of the jet, and touched his fingers to the cockpit, and the viscous, shining fluid there.

Starscream had gone very still.  “It’s my pearl necklace,” he asked, voice completely flat.  “Do you like it?”

“No,” Optimus said quietly, and lifted his optics up. 

“He likes to remind me of my place,” Starscream said, and looked away, head held high. 

It was completely incongruent with the entire picture.  Mangled wings, cracked cockpit, covered with Megatron’s—

But Optimus knew that Starscream wouldn’t allow himself to feel shame, much less show it. 

“Is this because I…”

“What do you think.”

“I’m sorry,” Optimus said.

“Whatever,” Starscream answered.

Optimus was quiet for a moment, watching the seeker, and then he dipped his head and pressed his mouth right to the stains, and licked.  Starscream stiffened immediately and hissed, trying to pull back, nowhere to go. 

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Cleaning you,” Optimus said calmly.  “I don’t like the way it looks on you.”  He placed his hands carefully on Starscream’s waist and continued with the task.  He could feel how horrified Starscream was by his actions, but he was making no move to stop him, and as the moments passed, he calmed.  When Optimus finished, he lifted his head.  “There.  That’s better.”

Starscream tried for an irritated huff but didn’t quite make it.  “You are the worst Prime I have ever heard of,” he said.

Optimus smiled.  “I will take that as a compliment,” he said.


	6. Day 6 - Frosted Trees - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Dance  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Optimus watches Starscream dancing.  
>  **Words:** 219  
>  **Warnings:** None

Optimus waited on the cliff, watching the seeker spinning and banking in the sky.  He’d drawn the attention of the few humans who’d been in the remote area, who were probably completely unaware of exactly what they were watching, other than a spectacular aerial show.

And what a show it was.  Snow had covered the wilderness the night before and now the sunlight reflecting off of the ice particles clinging to the trees made them sparkle.  The entire landscape shimmered and danced as the backdrop for Starscream’s dance.  Because yes, it was a dance, and Optimus knew that Starscream wouldn’t expect him to know it.  But he’d seen it before, long ago, in Vos.

  The heat from Starscream’s thrusters left tracks of green behind him when he skimmed over the trees, displaying his precision as a flier, his control of the air around him.  It made Optimus’s spark warm that the seeker felt him worthy of witnessing this dance, a traditional flight taken for a lover.

Starscream never said “I love you,” not the same way Optimus did, whispered in the dark or cried out in bliss.

But he was saying it now, by dancing over the trees.

Even if he thought that Optimus wouldn’t understand the significance, he was still saying it, and that was more than enough.  


	7. Day 7 - Snow Globe - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Unique Things  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Optimus/Starscream   
> **Summary:** Optimus and Starscream look at a snow globe.   
> **Words:** 448  
>  **Warnings:** None

Optimus sighed and quietly asked for patience as Starscream landed and transformed in the middle of the road, standing up and looking around.  “Starscream, this is not a runway,” he said, transforming into root mode. 

“Looks like one to me,” Starscream said, examining the houses.  “Long, straight, flat … what other purpose could it serve?”

“It could serve the purpose of a _road?_ ” Optimus suggested, then cleared his vocalizer out in disapproval as the seeker plucked a reindeer decoration from the rooftop he was looking at.

“Roads are merely runways that we deign to allow to allow grounders to use when we don’t need them,” Starscream said loftily.  “And what _have_ the organics done with their habitats?”

Optimus looked around at the decorated homes.  “They’re Christmas decorations,” he said.  “It’s a holiday of one of their religions, though this one is quite unique in how much it has evolved into a cultural holiday rather than a strictly religious one.”

“This is a religious holiday?” Starscream asked dubiously, and stopped in front of a particularly extensively decorated house.  Blow up decorations covered the entire lawn.  “What the Pit do they worship?”

Optimus chuckled.  “That house has no religiously significant decorations.  Those are all derived from cultural legends.”

“What is _that?_ ” Starscream asked, pointing at the central decoration, a large transparent globe with a plastic snowman inside.  A small motor was making bits of white foam cast about the inside, mimicking snow.

“A snow globe,” Optimus chuckled, coming up behind the jet and wrapping his arms around his waist.  “They’re primarily sold as souvenirs, and only the size of a human hand.  The small ones are filled with viscous liquid and some material to mimic snow when they are shaken.”

“But _why?_ ” Starscream asked, still looking it dubiously. 

“I don’t know,” Optimus chuckled, resting his chin on Starscream’s helm.  “Carly says this house is gaudy and abrasive by most human standards.”

“I’d believe that,” Starscream smirked, wings flicking in amusement.  “ _You_ find it charming, I’m sure.”

“It’s unique, and certainly there is charm to be found in that,” Optimus said, and leaned down to press his mouth to Starscream’s jaw.  “I seem to be attracted to unique, abrasive things.”

“Hmm, I _think_ you are trying to say something that you don’t want to be saying,” Starscream purred, tilting his head to the side to give Optimus more room to move down his neck.

“That I find you charming?” Optimus chuckled, hands roaming downward. 

“I believe I heard the words _gaudy_ and _abrasive_ in there too,” Starscream said.

“Only abrasive,” Optimus said.  “And unique, and charming.  Certainly that isn’t so bad.”

Starscream relaxed back, purring.  “No, not so bad at all.”


	8. Day 8 - Cuddling for Warmth - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Altruism, or Not  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Optimus, Starscream, Carly and Spike, stuck in a cave...  
>  **Words:** 1,014  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Author's note:** I don't know how they got stuck in a cave, why it's snowing, what takes so long, why Skywarp can't find them to get them out... but stranger things have happened in G1. :)

“You are being ridiculous,” Starscream snapped.  “And it _isn’t_ going to work.”

“I have to try,” Optimus said.  He was idling in his alt mode, taking cover from a brutal storm inside a cave that was just barely large enough to fit both him and Starscream. 

And, of course, the two humans who were huddling in his cab.

“But _why?_ ” Starscream pressed.  “You’re burning your own fuel to keep them warm, and you’re already way low.  It’s not like they’re going to live another vorn even in the best conditions.”

“They are much less resilient to the cold than I am,” Optimus said, and then added over a comm, ::Would you please stand back and stop screeching?  You are frightening them.::

“Why am I frightening them?” Starscream asked out loud, and knelt down to peer through the windshield at the two pitiful little organic things that were _inside_ the Prime.  They were holding onto each other, shivering as they stared up at him.  He could hear Optimus’s voice being projected inside the cab through the radio speakers, trying to calm them.  “I’m not _doing_ anything to them!” he protested.

“Perhaps it is because you are Decepticon and don’t care whether or not they freeze,” Optimus said wearily.  At least Starscream wasn’t speaking in any language they could understand.  A small mercy, but a mercy nonetheless. 

Starscream scoffed.  “ _Please_.  I’m a jet trapped in a cave, like I’m a threat to them with you here.”  Optimus somehow managed to give him a _look_ even without optics.  “What, like they don’t know that?”  Silence.  “…They don’t know that?  What are you teaching your organics, Prime?”

“Not much about seekers,” Optimus grumbled. 

“What, are you—are you afraid they’ll see through you?” Starscream asked with a sudden laugh, and then he purred suggestively.  “Why don’t I just show them and then you won’t have to hide it?”

“You will do no such thing,” Optimus rumbled.  “Whatever we are is not ready to be announced to the Autobots.  I don’t even know if it’s ready to _exist_.”

“Well you’re just a fragging ray of sunshine, is what you are,” Starscream snapped at him and slumped down onto the floor, sulking.

Optimus sighed and fell silent and they sat like that for what felt like forever.

“Starscream,” Optimus said, finally breaking the silence.  “I’m running low on fuel.”

“You’ll just go into emergency medical stasis,” the jet said.

“ _Starscream._ ”

Starscream gave the brattiest sigh that he could manage.  “What.”

“Can they sit in your cockpit?  You run hotter than I do.”

“That would burn _my_ fuel faster,” Starscream said.  “No.  I absolutely will not have organic creatures in my cockpit.”  

“Then can I have some of your fuel?” Optimus asked.  “Even just another few hours might mean the difference between life and death for them.”

Starscream’s wings gave a startled flick.  “I run on jet fuel, you stupid moron.”

“I know that,” Optimus said.  

Starscream slowly sat up, peering at the truck.  “Jet fuel would trash your engines.”

“But I’d be able to run it for a few hours, probably more,” Optimus insisted.  “If you go into stasis I’ll make sure you’re returned to the Nemesis untouched.  But Carly and Spike need heat.”

“It would _trash_ your _engines_ ,” Starscream said slowly, wanting to make sure Prime really, truly understood that.

“Would you like me to take you through the process in detail?” Optimus asked.  “I can go system by system if you would like.”

“No, that’s … that’s fine,” Starscream said, with a look on his face like he thought the Prime was crazy.  “You are willing to _trash_ —”

“Trash my engines for a pair of organics, yes,” Optimus finished for him.  “It’s yes or no.  I only left so much time for you to argue with me about it.”

“If that’s all you left, you don’t know me very well,” Starscream said, reclining back to casually examine his fingers.  “Can’t believe they mean that much to you.”

“They do,” Optimus said.  “Starscream.  _Please_.”

Oh, so it was _that_ voice, was it.  Starscream gave a disgusted sigh and debated the question for another klik or so before he realized that he couldn’t really say no to _that_.  “Fine, all right,” he said.  “I’ll help.”

“Thank you,” Optimus said, sounding relieved.  “I have equipment to siphon if you are—”

“Whoa there, no one said anything about siphoning,” Starscream said as he stretched his joints as best he could before transforming into his jet mode and settling on the landing gear.  “You’ve got another thing coming if you think you’re sticking a tube up in there.  Nuh-uh.  Nope.”

“But you said…”

Starscream opened his cockpit.  “Tell them not to touch _anything_.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Optimus told the humans to climb out of his cab before he transformed, and stared at Starscream in a mixture of shock and wonder.

“Get that look off your face, I’m not _completely_ sparkless,” Starscream said.  “Honestly.  You’d be worthless without those engines of yours.”

“Thank you,” Optimus said, putting as much meaning into the words as he could as he lifted the humans and explained the situation to them.  They looked anything but pleased, but settled into the cockpit without protest. 

“It’s _moving_ ,” Starscream complained.

“She does that sometimes,” Optimus chuckled, giving the female organic a Cybertronian pronoun that it didn’t deserve.  “She’ll stop soon, she’s just getting comfortable.”

“This is disgusting,” Starscream griped.

“If we make it out of here, I’ll make it up to you,” Optimus said, sitting down next to the jet and draping himself over him.

“You have no idea what you’re in for,” Starscream said.  “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling,” Optimus said.  “You’re hot and I’m cold.”

“You are fragging unbelievable,” Starscream said, but did nothing to dislodge the Prime, and his field felt quietly pleased with the contact.

Three hours later the rescue team arrived to find them exactly like that, and later, the bewildered Autobots watched Starscream cutting through the sky to get away from them, and Optimus smiled privately beneath his mask. 


	9. Day 9 - A Day Off - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Day Off  
> ‘Verse: G1  
> Rating: M  
> Summary: One of Optimus's days off  
> Words: 901  
> Warnings: References to abuse

Optimus always tried not to worry when Starscream didn’t show up to their scheduled meetings.  After all, most of the time the reason was innocent.  Assigned to a patrol, unable to sneak away unnoticed, couldn’t scrape up the spare fuel to make the trip to the Ark and back unnoticed if the Decepticons were having a hard time acquiring energy.  In fact, he probably missed more meetings than not, not having a regular schedule or even real days off.  Starscream was subject to Megatron’s whim, but while Optimus certainly had days when he couldn’t get away due to responsibility, it was never due to injury.

Because that was it, wasn’t it, the reason he was fretting and worrying.  He’d spent almost two days waiting, and odds were, if Starscream hadn’t showed up by now, he was too injured to fly.  History had proved him right more often than not on that point. 

One time he’d left after the second day to take care of a potential diplomatic crisis, only to return to find processed energon at the scene, and evidence that Starscream had crashed there. 

He wasn’t going to leave this time.  Not unless he had to. 

Another half a day went by and he was starting to really worry, and was considering going back to the Ark to pick up some medical supplies in hopes that Starscream did manage to make it before the fourth day was out and he could no longer wait.  He’d started pacing, engine growling anxiously, and was just starting to make his way out when he heard cackling from above. 

He immediately sought out the source to find Starscream reclining casually near the top of the cliff.  He felt a sickening wash of _relief_ , but it quickly morphed into something else when he decided Starscream looked completely uninjured.  “How long have you been there?” he demanded.

“Long enough,” Starscream said, cocking his head, arms folded over his cockpit and legs crossed.  “You looked so _worried_.  It was sweet.”

“I have been down here _waiting_ for you and only imagining what Megatron could be doing for _three days!_ ” Optimus yelled. 

Starscream shrugged, sat up, and jumped down.  “If it makes you feel better, I’ve only been here for about five hours.  And I’m not hurt, I was stuck on a raid.”

Optimus almost asked where the raid was before setting it aside and deciding that he needed to pick his battles.  He spluttered for a moment, trying to organize his racing thoughts, and then all the anxiety and fear and worry exploded into outright anger.  “No, it doesn’t make me _feel better!_ ” he said.  “I am glad you are unharmed, but instead of easing my fear you _chose_ to watch and let me remain in that state!”

Starscream gave him an affronted look.  “It was just five hours!  Honestly, you’re being melodramatic.”

“I _care_ about you!” Optimus said.  “I worry about you!  Do you have any comprehension of what that means?”

“Ugh, if you can’t take a little joke,” the seeker said, and waved his hand flippantly as he turned away.

“ _Stop_ ,” Optimus thundered.  “This is _not_ a joke.  Do you realize that every moment I don’t know where you are I’m afraid you could be dead?  You keep pushing Megatron the way you’ve been, he’ll lose his temper and tear you apart!”

Starscream paused, looked to the side as his wings flicked.  “He won’t,” he said. 

“You’re overconfident, cocky, aggravating, purposefully provocative,” Optimus growled.  “You’re _stupid_ with your own safety.”

Starscream whirled.  “Oh well _that’s_ romantic,” he snapped.  “I can handle myself, it isn’t _my_ fault that you don’t trust me!”

“Why would I trust you when you choose to watch me suffer instead of spending time with me!” Optimus yelled.  “I put myself through _Pit_ for you and what do I get in return?”

“You get an amazing frag,” Starscream said coldly.

“Is that all this is to you?” Optimus exploded.  “If it is we’re done, I’m _done!_   I’m done wasting my time being afraid for your life!

“Well _fine!_ ” Starscream shouted back at him, and got right up in Optimus’s face.  “Go back to your slagging Autobots then!”

Optimus glared back, vents heaving with anger and effort to hold himself back.  “ _Fine_ ,” he finally ground out, but he still didn’t move.

“Well?” Starscream said, taunted. 

They stood there for nearly a klik, glaring at each other in silence, as Starscream grew tenser and tenser, to the point where his wings were just vibrating from it.  Then he opened his mouth, “You—”

Optimus grabbed him in a kiss that cut anything he’d been about to say, turning it into an indignant, muffled, “ _Mmph!_ ” as Starscream pushed back against the bigger mech’s chest. 

“What the _frag_ are you doing?”

“If you don’t leave, I’m either going to frag you or punch you, take your pick,” Optimus growled.

Starscream’s face relaxed into a smirk.  “Knew you couldn’t quit me.”

“Not yet, but keep pushing and see what happens,” Optimus warned as he hefted the jet up in his arms, walking him back to the cliff face.  Starscream pushed in for a kiss and Optimus stopped him with a finger.  “I mean it, Starscream,” he said, voice low and serious. 

Starscream’s wings gave a strange flick.  “Fine,” he said.  “I won’t do it again.”

“It’s a start,” Optimus said, and this time he allowed the kiss. 


	10. Day 10 - Fairy Lights - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Fairy Lights in His Frame  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** Don't really have one. Their thoughts on the insanity that is them.  
>  **Words:** 444  
>  **Warnings:** Verse format kinda? References to abuse  
>  **Author's note:** I'm not sure if this worked? The prompt just sort of gave me this as I started writing.

I can’t hold my cries in, not even with his mouth against mine, not with that power surging through me.  There’s something about that spark and all its purity that I had once laughed at, but that was before I really felt it.  Felt _him_.

 

_Golden wind shines around him_

_When he’s spinning, dancing there_

_Sunlight on his wings, his breath_

_Sunlight, in the air_

It’s confusing, and bewildering, and exhilarating, being with him.  I’m not even always sure of who I am anymore.  I’ve changed.  He has changed me.  Sometimes I want to hate him for it, for what he’s made of me, what he calls _growth_.  I’m not growing, I’m weakening.  But when his spark is glittering all around me, I don’t really care.

 

 _Screams, that voice, that_ voice

_Like glass made sound and shattered_

_Hits my mind, my soul, my aching spark_

_Ten thousand reflections scattered_

Don’t ask me how it started.  Don’t ask me why I keep coming back for more.  Don’t ask me why I’m afraid to admit to myself that this is real.  The bruising he leaves on my mouth is realer than the burns on my frame, the dents shaped like his hands hurt worse than plating that has been ripped right off.  I love him.  _I love him._

 

_There’s an insanity here that I can’t name_

_Not mine or his, but maybe ours_

_A psychotic bliss that pulls us here_

_Writhing, biting, thrashing hours_

I think it might be the parasite in his chest that makes him so enticing, or maybe he really just is that strong and honest.  I wanted a leader.  I wanted to be proud of my choice, and I think if I’d chosen him first, I could be.  It’s too late now for pride, but then, it was too late the first time I bared myself to the enemy.  I don’t regret a single moment of it.  His spark is addictive.

 

_A sacred moment in our existence_

_Sparklight moves like water alive_

_Dancing, twisting, mixing colors_

_Makes an ocean, and I dive_

I have nothing left but light.  I’ve been stripped down before him until I’m nothing but a single spark, desperate and wanting.  Somewhere my frame is screaming in joy but my spark, _me_ , is here and I have nothing left.  I’m nothing.  And he still takes me in, and the glittering, shimmering light is all around us, beautiful and soothing and brilliant.  Radiance sublime, like stars dancing in the night. 

_He’s beyond my power to understand_

_But I love him so, the spark I cannot tame_

_The lights cast out like stars in the sky_

_Fairy lights in his frame_


	11. Day 11 - Worst Gift Ever - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Worst Gift Ever  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** "Best gift ever" is subjective.   
> **Words:** 411  
>  **Warnings:** Character death

In the end, it wasn’t actually Megatron to finally do the cocky seeker in, like everyone had always expected; it was the humans.  Most were sure that Megatron had at least helped, because the wreckage had shown evidence of damage beyond what the humans were capable of inflicting. 

Some of the damage, the dents on the hips, the scratches over the wings, Optimus knew, hadn’t been unfavorably received, but he wasn’t about to admit that in the middle of the celebration.  He masked his unstable state by kneeling down, pretending to inspect the jet’s wreckage, hand shaking as he moved aside some of the outer armor to reveal the face he’d seen lost in ecstasy just days ago. 

The dark, beautiful armor had lightened into sickening gray, once-crimson optics were black.  Optimus couldn’t move as he stared, and then hands were grabbing him and pulling him back into the celebratory fold.

“Ha _ha!_   Christmas and New Years and Hanukkah and happy birthday and everything else all in one sweet package!” 

That was Jazz, crowing about the victory as he jumped up onto Optimus’s shoulders, perching there and looking over.  “Best gift _ever_ , huh boss bot?”

“It will be a significant blow to Decepticon strength,” was all Optimus could say. 

Jazz’s grin faded and turned into a frown.  “What’s up?” he asked.  “Y’seem kinda down.  This is _great_ news for us.”

“ _Death_ is never a gift to be celebrated,” Optimus said quietly, firmly, and looked back at the seeker.  “It is a necessary evil that we accept and move on from.”  He shook Jazz and left before he could say more than that, escaping into the wilderness surrounding the Ark to grieve where it wouldn’t be seen. 

The human ambassadors were already trying to contact him, pleased with their victory in the war against the Decepticons.  A war they knew so little about, except that the Autobots were _good_ and the Decepticons were _evil_. 

So a Decepticon dying had to be _good_. 

Optimus disabled his internal radios and comm lines and slumped to the ground, shaking and trying to keep the sobs in that wouldn’t stay silent. 

Where had it gone wrong?  What had he missed, what warning could he have given?

To tell the Autobots that Starscream had been about to defect and bring the entire Decepticon Air Force with him, or not?

To grieve him as the spark mate he’d long seen him as, or not?

What had gone wrong?


	12. Day 12 - Naughty or Nice - E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Naughty or Nice  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Summary:** Optimus can just never really tell.  
>  **Words:** 520  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky sex

Optimus looked up at Starscream’s inviting chirr, only to see the seeker online and lounging on the berth, propped up on one arm with his wings canted at _just_ that right angle to make him wary.  One leg was just slightly crooked, resting oh-so-casually at the perfect angle for Optimus to come in from behind and lift up. 

But that smirk.

“I just don’t know about you sometimes,” Optimus said, eying him.

“Aww, what’s wrong?” Starscream crooned, and stretched his arms out, claws extending with a quiet _snik_ , catching on the padding.   The motion put him a little bit more on his front, and it would be _oh-so-easy_ to just move over him…

“You have that dangerous look,” Optimus said matter-of-factly, and returned to his work.  “I just polished this morning, I don’t want it ruined again so soon.”

“Who said I was going to ruin your finish?” Starscream purred, and the languid stretching turned decidedly more sensuous as he pushed that leg forward, widening the gap between his thighs.  Optimus glanced up—oh, Primus.  That was distracting. 

“Everything about you says you’re going to ruin my finish if I get within arm’s length of you,” he said. 

“Mmm, but maybe I’m feeling nice today,” Starscream hummed, and rolled up to his hands and knees, helm going down and aft lifting up, back arching as he stretched again.  “C’mon, don’t you wanna just … slip right in, it would be easy…” 

Optimus had to draw in cool air.  “You are _never_ feeling nice,” he said. 

“ _Sometimes_ I feel _very_ nice,” Starscream purred, moving back a little in a way that spread his legs further.  “You even say so yourself, nice and _hot_ …”

Optimus’s grip on his datapad shook a little.  “That is different,” he said. 

“If you insist,” Starscream drawled, sinking back down into the relaxed lounge he’d looked so delectable in before.  His hand moved down and casually traced the seam between thigh and hip.  “I do understand if you need to _push_ back into your work.  It must be _hard_ , working on such a _tight,_ _grinding_ schedule.  Gotta really _thrust_ yourself into the rhythm of things, really _sink_ your—”

That was as far as he got before Optimus lunged, rolling him most of the way over and grabbing his leg, yanking it up and back before he buried himself between those dangerous, temping thighs.  Starscream’s cry was choked, mixing with Optimus’s low growl, and the seeker’s hand scrambled back to his hip, grabbing for leverage.  At the first hard thrust, the claws sank in, dragging over the new finish. 

“ _Starscream,_ ” Optimus growled, and caught a wing in hand, tugging it sharply as he rolled his hips.

“ _—Hah,_ ” Starscream panted, helm tossing back.  “What?  Oh— _ohh_ —right.  Oops.  Sorry.”

“You don’t sound sorry,” Optimus said, slamming back in, making Starscream keen and shake. 

“—Not _trying_ to,” the seeker managed to gasp out, and pulled his claws again, deeper.  Optimus groaned at the pain and struck harder.  “Oh, _do_ it again,” Starscream moaned. 

“I hope you’re sore in the morning,” Optimus rumbled.

“Oh, lover,” Starscream said.  “So do I.”


	13. Day 13 - Festive Treats - E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Festive Treats  
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Summary:** Starscream tries out some human culture, and thinks he's brilliant.   
> **Words:** 240  
>  **Warnings:** Complete, awful crack. Sticky (implied).

Optimus onlined to the feeling of weight on his chest and something tapping at his forehelm.  His optics slowly lit up, and he frowned. 

“Merry Christmas,” Starscream drawled, the smirk clear in his voice.

Optimus reset his vision a few times.  “Starscream…”

“No no, you don’t need to say anything, I know I’m amazing.”

“Um… _not_ maybe the word I would use,” Optimus said slowly, staring at the…well, _interesting_ sight in front of him.  “Is that…”

“Mistletoe,” Starscream said proudly.  “I got to know some human culture, just like you said.”

Optimus gave a weary sigh.  “You’re supposed to hang the mistletoe and kiss _under_ it, not—”

“Oh, close enough,” Starscream said dismissively, and nudged a little closer.  “Go on, kiss it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Optimus said.

“No, I’m _brilliant_ ,” Starscream corrected with a smirk.  “And if you kiss it for long enough, there’ll be some egg nog for you at the end.”

Optimus groaned and flopped back down.  “Please tell me that I’m dreaming.”

“Hey!”  Starscream snapped his fingers in Optimus’s face.  “Focus!  Brilliance on display here!  It’s a festive treat, try to keep up!”

Optimus looked up at the truly bizarre display and shook his head before glancing up to Starscream’s indignant expression.  “I kiss it for long enough and I get some egg nog?”

“That _is_ what I said,” Starscream said starchily.

“Well,” Optimus said, and put his hands on Starscream’s hips.  “I _do_ like egg nog.”


End file.
